deadtubefandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Arimura
| romaji =Arimura Ten | aliases =N/A | gender =Female | height =N/A | weight =N/A | birthday =N/A | age = Unknown | occupation =Deadtuber | religion = | affiliation = | sexuality =Straight | education =Unknown | pob= | family =Masayoshi Arimura (Brother) | marital status =Taken (by Her Brother) | citizenship =Japanese | cod =Strangulation | pod = | killer =Justice Man | japanese actor= | english actor= | first =Chapter 34 | last =Chapter 43 (Death) }} |Arimura Ten}} is the older sister of Masayoshi Arimura and a member of the Justice-man team. Appearance Arimura is a slim and beautiful young woman with large breasts. She has chin-length black hair that is dyed or colored white on the left side and wears contact lenses, which gives her heterochromia eyes. Her style of clothing is equally flashy; a black mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, white panties, a black jacket worn over a white tube-top and black fingerless gloves. On her feet, she wears black high heeled shoes with straps and a black choker around her neck. Personality Seemingly being either a chuuni or a superhero otaku, Arimura first seems to just be a somewhat idiotic quirky girl. However, while this might not be a front, she has shown herself to actually be intelligent and have a complete disregard for anyone but herself and her younger brother. History After her brother was badly burned by a fire at a shrine, Ten visited her brother at the hospital and gave him a superhero mask. Giving him cause to live for, she convinced him to become a champion for justice and punish evildoers. Deciding that the outsider, a Yakuza member, was the person responsible for the fire the two children caught the adult and killed him with a pitchfork. Growing up in a small rural village, however, wasn’t exactly a place filled with evil so the siblings as they grew upset out to fight evil in Japan only to find that the whole country itself was too peaceful. The two come to the conclusion that they might have to go abroad if they wanted to continue fighting evil. However… Plot Ten years later, while attending the Kamishiro prep-school, Arimura tells her fellow student Kaoru Matsumura, about the urban legend of Justice-man”. While praising that single incident where her brother had killed a Yakuza ten years ago, she is told by the other girl that nobody remembers something that happened that long ago. Arimura is told about Dead-tube and Mai Mashiro. Checking the Internet site for herself, she returns the next day, ecstatic that evil still existed in Japan. Following this, she decides to become friends with Kaoru and follows her new acquaintance around for the rest of the day. Checking out various otaku-stores they come across a mini-market where two Dead-tubers are bullying the store manager while making a video. Ten yells for Justice-man to come and save her and seconds later the man himself shows up and strikes a superhero pose. Killing the two Dead-tubers in a brutal fashion he leaves. Ten gushes over cool he was and leaves as well. A little later Kaoru finds Ten leaning against a wall in an alley as Justice-man fucks her from behind. Teaming up with Kaoru, the two siblings quickly rise in popularity on Dead-tube as Justice-man punish anyone they deem as evildoers and kill them in various brutal fashions. Sooner rather than later, the new Dead-tube face off against Mashiro after having killed the number one Dead-tuber. A fight is held between Mai Mashiro and Justice-man, with all of the siblings online-fans being a live-audience and recording the spectacle. After Justice-man managed to knock Mai out, Kaoru, Saki Mizuno and Tomohiro Machiya show up. Having been previously raped by Justice-man, the two girls now hold his sister hostages and temporarily stop the fight while the audience is told that all the fans of the loser of the match are going to be killed. Once having announced the added rules of the fight, Tomohiro starts telling a story about how Ten supposedly had been the one that had started the fire and been the cause for all the misery that had befallen her brother. Having called a liar and evil, Ten does not any signs of being guilty however as she points out that it is just fake and something evil does in order to sway justice. The fight restarts and starts going badly for Justice-man now. Ten is pushed into the locked cage where the fans are watching the fight. The audience is told that they will have a chance to become Mai’s fans instead and not be killed, if they each attack Ten at least once. The hundreds of fans almost immediately start to pummel Ten and beat her up. Unable to leave the ring, he is having a fight with Mai in due to the threat of instant disqualification and death of everyone, Justice Man is forced to fight Mai while his older sister after having been mauled starts begging her brother to save her. Nobody in the audience helps her as they all betray Justice. When everyone has switched and become Mai’s fans, Mashiro gives up and gives Justice-man the victory. Leaving the ring and kneeling by his sister's side he asks her if what was being said about the fire was true. Looking at her brothers severely burned and crying face, Arimura wonders aloud why such an unpleasant face was staring at her. In response, her brother decides that she was indeed guilty and strangles her until her windpipes break and she dies. In the aftermath of the fight several days later, Tomohiro presents the idea that Arimura as a child had been having sex with the yakuza and then started the fire because she had been shunned by the adult after she had creeped him out. And the reason why Ten had called her brother unsightly was that after so many years of not seeing his face she had been unable to keep herself from reacting negatively to it. Making the Saki believe this, he then confesses that it was a lie and that they had never had any evidence or anything. Everything about Ten starting the fire might be true, but it was just some nonsense they had made up on the spot because people are gullible. As it were, the reason why Ten called her brothers to face unsightly could also have been because she didn’t want to see him cry and suffer, and decided to make him believe what had been said about her so that he could be free and start over. Whatever the case, the truth would probably never be revealed. Trivia Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DeadTube Participants Category:Deceased Category:Kamishiro Prep School Student Characters